Schnellwasser (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Schnellwasser" (im Original: "Riverrun") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der sechsten Staffel über die Burg Schnellwasser. Die Erzählung wird von Clive Russell in seiner Rolle als Brynden Tully gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Englisch (Original)=Brynden Tully, "the Blackfish," recounts the origin and defenses of his ancestral home, Riverrun. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)=Brynden Tully spricht über die Geschichte von Schnellwasser, der Stammsitz des Hauses Tully. Inhalt Englisch (Original)='Brynden Tully': In the long and glorious history of men butchering each other, we riverfolk make the best meat. How else can you explain why anyone would stay in a land of constant carnage for thousands of years. If it wasn't the First Men killing the Children of the Forest here, it was the Andals killing the First Men, and then each other. Even when the Riverlands finally united under the kings of House Justman, the unusual silence of peace attracted the Stormlords, Westermen and those bloody Ironborn to try and take our grain, gold and women. The problem is, and has always been, that the Riverlands have no natural defenses. Unlike the North, we don't have the Neck to keep invaders waist-deep in muck. Unlike the Vale, we don't have mountains with narrow passes easily defended by stable-boys with slings. Unlike Dorne, we don't have a blazing sun and... well, the Dornish. My ancestors may have had a funny taste in sigils, but they knew one thing: if you plan on staying in the Riverlands, you'd better have a strong castle. My ancestor, Axel Tully, bright man that he was, realized that most soldiers can't swim, and raised his castle of Riverrun where the Red Fork and the Tumblestone rivers meet. He built right up to the water on each side, daring attackers to force a crossing. If they wore armor, they'd drown. If they didn't, our archers would feather them from the battlements as they paddled. An army could still assault Riverrun from the west, however, so my ancestors dug a wide moat along our western wall, connecting the rivers on either side of the castle. When any would-be conqueror showed up, we opened a series of gates and flooded the moat, transforming Riverrun into an island fortress with enough stores to last years. As the invaders starved in their camps, they'd watch us fish off our walls, just for variety. And because we were bored. Eventually, they all skulked home. In the thousand years that Riverrun has stood, not once has it been taken by force. It's a proper castle. You want it? You have to marry into it. Even the damned Freys knew that much. Upjumped toll-collectors living on a bridge instead of beneath it like the rest of their kind. But finally, a Lord of the Crossing passed off one of his brood to his liege lord, House Tully. My nephew Edmure. People say Lord Walder arranged the Red Wedding to punish Robb Stark. I say, he did it just as much to steal Riverrun. They'd always envied our castle. Maybe they think two rivers can wash off the filth that coats them. They'll never know. The Lannisters could grant Riverrun to the Freys for a thousand years, but that doesn't mean they can have it. Do you think it was hard to convince Tully soldiers to turn against the Freys? Do you think we won't enjoy watching them simper as winter bears down on their pitiful camp? I even carved a new fishing rod for the occassion. When the starving Freys look up at our walls, we'll wave our trouts at them. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)='Brynden Tully': In der langen und glorreichen Geschichte von Männern, die einander abschlachten, geben wir Flussvolk das beste Fleisch ab. Wie sonst könnte man erklären, dass irgendjemand in einem Land bleibt, wo es Tausende von Jahren lang fortwährendes Gemetzel gab. Wenn hier nicht die Ersten Menschen die Kinder des Waldes töteten, töteten die Andalen die Ersten Menschen, und dann sich gegenseitig. Sogar als die Flusslande schließlich unter den Königen aus dem Hause Gerechtermann vereint waren, zog die ungewohnte Stille des Friedens die Sturmlords, Westländer und diese verdammten Eisenmänner an, welche versuchten, unser Getreide, Gold und unsere Frauen zu erobern. Das Problem war und ist, dass die Flusslande über keine natürlichen Verteidigungsanlagen verfügen. Im Gegensatz zum Norden haben wir nicht die Eng, um Eindringlinge hüfttief im Schlamm versinken zu lassen. Im Gegensatz zum Tal von Arryn haben wir keine Berge mit engen Pässen, die einfach von Stalljungen mit Schlingen verteidigt werden können. Im Gegensatz zu Dorne haben wir keine gleißende Sonne und ... nunja, die Dornischen. Meine Vorfahren mögen einen lustigen Geschmack bei Wappen gehabt haben, eines aber wussten sie: Wenn man vorhat, in den Flusslanden zu bleiben, sollte man besser eine starke Burg besitzen. Mein Ahnherr Axel Tully erkannte, schlau wie er war, dass die meisten Soldaten nicht schwimmen können, und errichtete seine Burg Schnellwasser an der Stelle, wo der Rote Arm und der Trommelstein aufeinandertreffen. Er baute auf jeder Seite genau am Wasser, wodurch er Angreifer herausforderte, eine Überquerung zu erzwingen. Wenn sie Rüstung trügen, würden sie ertrinken. Wenn nicht, würden sie von unseren Bogenschützen von den Mauern aus gefiedert, während sie rudern. Ein Heer konnte Schnellwasser jedoch immer noch von Westen her angreifen, weswegen meine Vorfahren an unserer westlichen Mauer einen breiten Graben aushoben, womit die Flüsse auf jeder Seite der Burg verbunden wurden. Wenn sich irgendein Möchtegern-Eroberer blicken ließ, öffneten wir eine Reihe von Toren und fluteten den Graben, wodurch Schnellwasser in eine Inselfestung mit genügend Lagerräumen verwandelt wurde, um Jahre auszuharren. Während die Eindringlinge in ihren Lagern hungerten, konnten sie uns zusehen, wie wir nur der Abwechslung wegen von unseren Mauern aus fischten. Letztlich trollten sie sich alle nach Hause. In den tausend Jahren seiner Existenz hat niemand Schnellwasser mit Gewalt eingenommen. Es ist eine anständige Burg. Ihr wollt sie? Dann müsst Ihr hineinheiraten. Sogar die verdammten Freys wussten so viel. Emporgestiegene Steuereintreiber, die auf einer Brücke wohnen, anstatt darunter, wie es der Rest ihrer Sippe tut. Aber schließlich wurde ein Lord vom Kreuzweg eine aus seiner Brut an seinen Lehnsherren los, das Haus Tully. Meinen Neffen Edmure. Die Leute sagen, Lord Walder habe die Rote Hochzeit eingefädelt, um Robb Stark zu bestrafen. Ich sage, er hat es genauso sehr getan, um Schnellwasser zu stehlen. Sie waren immer neidisch auf unsere Burg. Vielleicht glauben sie, zwei Flüsse könnten den Dreck abwaschen, der sie bedeckt. Sie werden es niemals wissen. Die Lennisters könnten den Freys Schnellwasser für tausend Jahre zusprechen, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass diese es haben können. Glaubt Ihr, es war schwer, die Soldaten der Tullys dazu zu bringen, sich gegen die Freys zu erheben? Glaubt ihr, wir werden uns nicht daran erfreuen, sie mir ihrem falschen Lächeln unten in ihrem kläglichen Lager zu beobachten? Ich habe für diese Gelegenheit sogar eine neue Angelrute geschnitzt. Wenn die hungrigen Freys unsere Mauern emporblicken, werden wir unsere Forellen gegen sie in die Hand halten. Auftritte und Erwähnungen Charaktere *Axel Tully *Edmure Tully *Walder Frey *Robb Stark Häuser *Haus Gerechtermann *Haus Tully *Haus Frey *Haus Lennister Orte *Flusslande **Schnellwasser **Burg Rabenbaum (auf der Karte im Video) **Wendisch (auf der Karte im Video) **Seegart (auf der Karte im Video) **Zwillinge **Steinheck (auf der Karte im Video) **Harrenhal (auf der Karte im Video) **Hochherz (auf der Karte im Video) **Salzpfann (auf der Karte im Video) **der Rote Arm des Tridents **Trommelstein *Norden **Eng *Tal von Arryn **Hohenehr (auf der Karte im Video) **Bluttor (auf der Karte im Video) *Dorne Ereignisse *Rote Hochzeit Titel *Lord vom Kreuzweg Ethnien und Rassen *Kinder des Waldes *Erste Menschen *Andalen *Eisenmänner *Dornische Anmerkungen Galerie Riverrun HL1.png Riverrun HL2.png Riverrun HL4.png Riverrun HL5.png Riverrun HL6.png en:Riverrun (Histories & Lore) fr:Vivesaigues (Histoires & Traditions) pt-br:Correrrio (História e Tradição) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen